


Baby Kaner

by KanerTazerFluff



Category: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane - Fandom, Kaner/Tazer - Fandom, Patrick Kane/ Jonathan Toews - Fandom, Tazer/Kaner - Fandom
Genre: Adult baby, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanerTazerFluff/pseuds/KanerTazerFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is having trouble letting go of his abusive childhood. He feels he cant really grow up. Jonny has a plan. It's crazy, it's weird, it's a little insane, but it just might work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Kaner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...um this is weird and you may just not even want to try to read this...I don't even know where this came from....and I accidently mashed this and 'What Jonny doesn't know' with the scoring title part. So sorry!

It's been nearly two years now since Kaner's parents died now. Two years since their big fall out. Two years since their lives changed forever. The best two years of their lives. But Jonny knows something Is always off about Kaner, Jonny can't quite put his finger on it but he knows Kaner will tell him eventually. People always said Jonny takes care of Kaner, but neither knew what that statement would mean to them.

 

"Jonny! Jonny! Jonny!" Kaner yells, bouncing on top of Jonny.  
"What." Jonny grumbles, still half asleep.  
"We have practice!" he doesn't tone his voice down any.  
"Ugh" Jonny moans.  
"Come on!" Kaner rips the blankets off. Jonny laughs when he sees Kaner. His hair is stuck up everywhere.  
"Nah, I think I will just lay here." Jonny jokes, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Whatever, sky tits, but you are never gonna catch me in the scoring race with that attitude." he says boldly.  
"I let you win." Jonny says cockishly.  
"Q only gives you that C because he thinks you're as hot as I do." Jonny gets up and tackles Kaner at that comment. He flips him on his back and tickles his bare sides. Kaner giggles and squirms, messing up the bed.  
"Do you let me win our tickle fights too?" Jonny jokes, laying lower on Kaner.  
"Shut up, asshole." Kaner says as he smashes his face against Jonnys. Jonny leans down into his lips.  
"And yes I do." Kaner says flashing Jonny his most innocent smile as he pulls off.  
Jonny falls on top of him, wrapping him fully in his arms and rolling around the bed, Kaner laughs so hard his eyes water.  
After Jonny finally lets go, Kaner stands up on the bed while Jonny looks up at him from the floor, his boxers hanging low next to Jonnys head.  
"I don't think that was necessary!" he tries to say seriously but Jonny knows he likes it.  
"You're not necessary." Jonny says under his breath but loud enough for Kaner to hear.  
Before he could answer, Jonny grabs Kaner by the thighs, wrapping his body around Jonnys waist and setting his butt on his hip.  
Kaner giggles as Jonny bounces down the stairs.  
He throws Kaner down on the couch.  
"Shut your mouth while I make breakfast." he says.  
Kaner sticks his tounge out at Jonny.  
Jonny rolls his eyes and sassy walks into the kitchen. Kaner giggles at his ass cheeks bouncing up and down with every step, but Jonny does it on purpose.  
Jonny throws some eggs in a bowl and scrambles them and puts them on the stove. Eggs are probably 45% of Kaner and Jonnys meals. Jonny is determined to eat healthy and eggs are about the only non candy thing Kaner will eat.  
He stirs them with the spatula for 10 minutes and then puts them on two plates. He grabs two bottles of Gatorade and balances the meals on each hand.  
He walks back into the living room where Kaner is passed out on the couch.  
"Jesus." Jonny says, after all Kaner just did to wake him up.  
"Kaner! Kaner! Kaner!" he mocks but Kaner sleeps like a rock.  
Jonny sets the dishes down and straddles him.  
He groans. Jonny laughs since Kaner did the same thing to him this morning.  
Kaner opens his eyes and smiles at Jonny.  
"Eat, we gotta get going." he says getting off of him.  
Kaner grumbles again and sits upright. Jonny plops down next to him and the two watch the Sportscenter highlights. Not gonna lie, usually they just like to see themselves.  
The Hawks are the hailing cup champs but they still prefer to cover the Penguins, typical.  
"Elch" Kaner says as he grabs the remote when egg-head Pierre McGuire comes on.  
Jonny sets his plate back on the table and leans back in the couch.  
"So gonna pass Ovi for the lead tonight?" Jonny asks.  
"Pull a hatty against Boston, Jonny?" Kaner says sarcastically.  
Jonny shrugs.  
"You've been the only one to do it so far."  
Kaner smiles.  
"Number one in the world, Patty."  
Kaner laughs.  
"Don't call me that." he stands up, grabbing the two plates and walking into the kitchen.  
"Don't call me that." Jonny mimics as he walks through the door.  
Kaner turns around, he has an evil but disapproving grin on his face.  
Kaner puts the dishes in the sink.  
He walks upstairs to throw on his sweatsuit. Jonny isn't far behind. Y  
"Thought maybe you'd be nice and make the bed." Jonny says dramatically as he walks into the room.  
"Ha-ha" Kaner emphasizes but Jonny knows Kaner couldn't make a bed if he had to.  
Jonny makes it perfectly down to the hospital corners and throw pillows.  
Kaner sits on the window ceil and watches Jonny change into his sweatsuit.  
"I fucking hate these things." Kaner bitches  
"Yeah but you look damn sexy." he says going over to him.  
"Really?" Kaner asks almost seriously.  
"Then again, you look sexy in everything."  
Kaner blushes.  
Jonny cups his face, and smashes his face against Kaners. He can barely reach Jonny, even on his toes so Jonny leans down into him. The sun shines through the window on them.  
"I love you." Jonny says as he pulls away.  
"I love you." Kaner reiterates.  
Jonny pulls him into his chest. Kaner leans his head on Jonny. Listening to his heartbeat, he guides one hand up around his neck and hold his shoulder, meanwhile Jonny wraps his big strong arms around Kaner, squeezing him tightly. Kaner smiles and breathes out, Jonny squeezes him harder.  
Jonny closes his eyes and leans his chin on Kaners head.  
"I don't know what I would do without you, little man." Jonny says.  
Kaner grins.  
"You too, Toews." 

 

The two go to practice. It isn't bad, game day is always pretty light, don't wanna risk getting injured. Its mostly only to stretch muscles out.  
Jonny slams the door to the house.  
"I could so do without morning skates man!" he throws his bag across the room.  
"Calm down, bro." Kaner follows behind.  
Kaner sets his bag down nicely by the door.  
Jonny walks into the kitchen. He gets a glass of water and sucks it down and then pours another.  
He goes back into the living room and sits down on the couch next to Kaner who he expects to have Charlottes Web or some other kiddy show on but surprisingly, the TV isn't even on.  
"Whatcha doin...?" Jonny asks as Kaner stares blankly at the screen.  
"Jonny, is today the 14th?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Today is my parents anniversary...." He mumbles.  
This is the first time Kaner has spoken of them since the accident.  
Jonny once again, is loss for words.  
"Can't belive its been almost two years already...." Kaner says softly.  
Jonny doesn't say anything he just watches him. His eyes are blank and his mouth is dry.  
Kaner is quiet for a moment.  
"I think I'm going to go take a nap." Kaner says getting up.  
"Kaner." Jonny says but Kaner keeps going. Jonny listens as Kaner slowly walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. The door closes.  
Jonny knows when Kaner needs his space but can he leave him alone like that or should he? Jonny doesn't know.  
He sits on the couch contemplating what he should do, he decides to give Kaner some time for himself but not too much.  
Kaner is super sensitive, a little can hurt him a lot but Jonny knows pushing him over the edge is pretty easy. Jonny has learned to manage it pretty well yet sometimes its weird considering Jonny is practically raising his boyfriend.  
Jonny waits for fifteen minutes which he thinks is long enough, maybe he will get off lucky and Kaner will actually be sleeping but Jonny also knows Kaner better than that.  
Jonny goes into the kitchen and walks up the other stairs so maybe Kaner wont hear him coming from the other side of the house. He creeps up and then slowly down the hall. The door is completely shut which never happens.  
Jonny takes a deep breath and turns the knob slowly.  
"Kaner?" Jonny asks before looking in.  
"Yeah?" he says, which for Jonny is the okay to come in even though its his bedroom and his boyfriend, he still knows his boundaries.  
Kaner is sitting upright on the bed with his knees pushed up against his chest and his arms around them, leaning on the headboard.  
Jonny climbs up next to him.  
"You alright?" he asks. Its been a while since he has seen Kaner like this.  
Kaner shrugs.  
"Kaner, I know its hard for you." Jonny says.  
"Every kid wants something Jonny." Kaner starts.  
Jonny is so confused.  
"Some want to be president, some to be astronauts or pro hockey players..." he adds.  
Jonny shifts so he can look at Kaner but doesn't touch him.  
"I just wanted to be loved Jonny." he chokes at the end.  
He clinches his eyes closed.  
"They just didn't care." Kaner cries.  
Kaner has never talked about his parents. Jonny knows Kaner was abused but it's not exactly something you can ask for details on and Kaner has never offered.  
Jonnys heart starts to sink, he is frozen.  
"I was so scared to come home from school everyday, man. It hurt all the time." he huffs.  
"Kaner, I-I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"  
"Just hold me." Kaner says crying, holding his arms out to Jonny.  
"Come here, Kaner." Jonny pulls Kaner into his lap. He cradles him like a baby. Kaner lies his head on Jonnys shoulder. His whole body is shaking. Jonny strokes his hair, mentally telling him he can go on.  
"They would throw me against the walls and kick me."  
Jonny can feel tears stinging in his own eyes but he holds them back.  
He starts crying hysterically now.  
"Shhh." Jonny rubs his arm.  
"I'm scared." Kaner says.  
"Kaner, they cant hurt you anymore."  
"I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Jonny lets Kaner calm down for a minute.  
"Are you okay, bud?"  
Kaner shakes his head. Still hyperventilating into Jonnys shoulder.  
"I am right here." Jonny repeats.  
"Just calm down. It's all over." Jonny consoles.  
"It's never over, Jonny."  
That line sends a chill up his spine. Jonny pushes Kaner upright and looks him dead in the eyes.  
"Kaner, what do you mean 'it's never over'?"  
Kaner shakes his head again.  
"You wouldn't understand." Kaner slouches.  
"Kaner, you and me are in this together. Whatever is going on, we can get through it together."  
Kaner gives Jonny the saddest pair of puppy dog eyes he has ever seen.  
"Please, tell me." Jonny says genuinely concerned.  
Kaner exhales and climbs back onto Jonnys lap. He cradles him, slightly rocking back and fourth.  
"Every night. Every night I wake up terrified, still thinking I am in that room."  
Room? Jonny wonders but doesn't have to say anything.  
"A tiny little closet. They'd put me in when they went out. I'd cry all night, sometimes they didn't let me out until the next day." he gets choked up.  
Jonnys heart fills with anger toward his parents.  
"It was so dark, Jonny."  
Jonny suddenly felt awful because he was always determined to keep the bedroom dark.  
"I had to wear these ridiculous outfits to school. No T-shirts or shorts. They said people would see."  
"Didn't your teachers say anything?" Jonny asks before thinking.  
"No. I mean, I think they wondered but I was that dumb little kid in the back of class. They didn't care."  
"You're not dumb, Kaner."  
He doesn't say anything for a minute.  
"I don't know. I just can still feel it sometimes. I swear they're there..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just feel it. I get scared." he says.  
"It just seems like everybody is loved but me."  
"I love you..." Jonny says almost hurt by that sentence.  
"I know that, Jonny, but it just hurts. Your parents aren't supposed to act like that. They are supposed to be there and they never were. I have been alone my whole life and I am just scared that..."  
"What, Kaner?"  
"If I get close you leave....I wont..." Kaner starts crying hysterically.  
Jonny pinches back tears in his eyes.  
Something snaps in Jonnys head. Kaner self consciously acts like a child because he never really got to be one....  
Jonny gives Kaner a minute to see if he says anything else, but he doesn't. Jonny takes a deep breath.  
"I can only imagine what you've gone through and how awful it must have been but Kaner, I am here now, okay? I'm here. Whatever is scaring you, we can face it together. If you ever need something, you can come to me. I don't want you ever thinking you're not loved, Kaner, you're my whole world and I will never, ever leave you. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have anything. You're not alone in this, not anymore." Jonny squeezes Kaner tighter.  
"Really?" Kaner huffs.  
"I promise." Jonny says stroking his back.  
Kaner holds his breath for a minute.  
"It's alright, let it out."  
Kaner leans his head on Jonnys chest.  
15 minutes later, Kaner has finally calmed down.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny says knowing what an emotional toll that took on his poor little Kaner.  
Kaner nods.  
"Why don't you lay down for a little while?" Jonny says removing his arms from Kaner, who is drenched in sweat.  
Kaner lays his head on the pillow, still disoriented.  
Jonny pulls the blankets up to Kaners shoulders.  
"Will you lay down with me?" Kaner says looking into Jonnys eyes.  
He couldn't say no if the world depended on it.  
Jonny takes off his sweatpants and shuts off the lights and closes the shades- but not all the way-then climbs in bed.  
Kaner watches Jonny nuzzle into the mattress.  
"Come here." Jonny says, laying out an arm.  
Kaner snuggles into him.  
"I love you." Jonny whispers into his ear.  
"You too, Tazer." Kaner says, finally feeling relaxed.  
"Get some sleep, you have a big game tonight." Jonny kisses his head.  
Jonny strokes Kaners hair softly until he falls asleep.  
Jonny watches him. His light snoring makes a little whistling sound. His eyes are burning red and his lashes rest on his cheeks. He looks so innocent, how can somebody even think of hurting him? Oh well he Is Jonnys now and nobody ever will again.  
Jonny takes his hand and holds it until he falls asleep to the sound of Kaners breath.  
4pm the alarm starts buzzing. Jonny has it preset since Kaner usually takes a nap on game days but Jonny prefers to work out.  
He flips it off.  
Kaner is still nuzzled in his arm but waking up.  
"Hey." Jonny says moving the hair off his forehead.  
"Did you sleep good?" Jonny asks resting his hand on Kaners shoulder.  
"Better than ever, Jonny." Kaner flashes a smile.  
"Good, you're going to kick ass tonight." Jonny smiles back, kissing his mouth.  
"Lets do it." 

 

The guys head downstairs.  
Jonny pours Kaner a giant glass of chocolate milk and takes a slightly smaller glass of orange juice for himself.  
Jonny watches Kaner self consciencly.  
"What?" Kaner asks as he pours another glass.  
"Nothing." Jonny grins.  
"Weirdo." Kaner says back.  
Jonny doesn't stop though.  
"WHAT!?" Kaner practically yells.  
"You're just cute." Jonny walks over to him.  
He kisses his mouth.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kaner asks.  
"Nothing." Jonny says still smiling, though he thinks Kaner knows.  
"Jonny, if this is about what I said earlier..."  
"Kaner, I just feel awful about everything you've been though. It's not fair."

 

"Well It all worked out I guess." Kaner smiles up at Jonny.  
"I have you now." Kaner gets up on his tip toes and pecks Jonnys mouth.  
"Take it easy there, save some for after the game." Jonny pulls away laughing. He strokes the hair out of Kaners face as he smiles back, gratefully.  
"Come on." Jonny walks and reaches his hand out for Kaners.  
"You've got a record to make." 

 

The two drive to the rink. Jonny takes the wheel as always but something seems a little off about Kaner. He is being quieter than usual. Usually on game days he is all hyped up and Jonny isn't sure if its because of the scoring tittle or what happened today, though he isn't exactly sure he wants to anyway so he goes with it. 

 

Jonny and Kaner walk into the rink, the back way. A few of the guys jump on Kaner, yelling. He just laughs. He knows what the stakes are. Not only the youngest player to ever pass 45 goals in a season but also passing Ovechkin but also the youngest American player to ever score lead the scoring title. The pressure is high. Three goals, that's all he needs. 

 

Kaner hastily puts his gear on while Jonny gives the boys a pep talk. It's just another game. Late February, somewhere around 6th in the league. It's not clench time, particularly but Jonny prefers to give the coaches instead of letting Q come in and scare the piss out of the guys, with threats of trades.  
He bumps each guy as they go out, waiting for the little guy on the end, Patrick Kane. 22 years old, just seven months less than Jonny, who was named Captain two years ago.  
"Go get um." Jonny says, holding his glove to the Hawks logo on Kaners jersey.  
"For you." Kaner smiles.  
Jonny wraps him up in a quick hug.  
"You got this." He bumps his head and runs out into the tunnel.  
Kaner, a pit in his stomach, takes a deep breath and follows.  
The crowd erupts when they see him.  
Jonny goes to the bench and puts the waterbottles in order along the bench and talks with the refs, like he always does before the games.  
Kaner takes a few laps trying to find his feet. He glances at Jonny who winks at him as they make their way to the benches.  
Jonny goes out for the opening faceoff. Kaner is behind him, on the left. Jonny throws the puck back to Hossa who creates an immediate rush up the ice. He throws it back to Jonny, who plays it behind the net. He waits for Kaner to hit the front of the net and tosses a pass to him. Kaner wires it as hard as he can and it pushes past Rask.  
The guys on the bench jump up.  
Kaner skates straight to Jonny, the guys crowd them and the crowd goes wild.  
Jonny taps his chest as he goes to the bench.  
29 seconds in, 1-0, Hawks! The announcer preaches.  
The guys bump Kaner as he makes his way on the bench and plops down next to Jonny. They try not to be too gooey in public but on some things just wouldn't be right without it. Jonny wraps his arm around Kaner, he knows how many cameras there are pointing at them but he is proud of his little guy.  
Kaner rallies another but The Bruins fight back, as always, picking up two goals to round out the period and end with a 2-2 tie in the first intermission.  
Jonny gets up and starts babbeling to keep Q quiet, the guys know the game so they ignore them. Jonny talks about team performance though they all know thr night is about Kaner.  
The guys head back out as all the crowd Is holding hats in their hands, ready for what is about to come but Kaner falls behind. Starts skating slow, even missing clean passes. The Bruins rally two more in the second and take a 4-2 lead. Q is furious but he personally asks Jonny to take care of the speech this time and "hammer" it to Kaner, though he should know Jonny wont do that.  
Jonny tries his best to pep the team up but the sloutched backs and hung heads show no anticipation toward his talking.  
Jonny calls his mom, like always to tell her how things are going. He heads into a vacant locker room to avoid chaos.  
"Did Patrick break that record thing?" she asks excitedly into the phone.  
"He got two in the first but kind of rolled over and died in the second..." Jonny says nervously.  
"Oh no! Well is he okay?"  
"Yeah I think...he hit the ground running then I don't know what happened."  
"He will do it, I am sure! He always does!" she exclaims  
"I know." Jonny says.  
"I'm proud of you, Jonny." she says.  
"For what?" he asks not sure what specifically she is talking about.  
"For taking that kid in under your wing, you mean everything to him, even I can see that." she says, pleased.  
Jonny smiles and looks at the ground.  
"He's my everything too, ma."  
"Just remember, Jonny, when the hockey is all done and gone, it's going to be your husband who is there with you for the rest of your life." she says.  
Jonny notes how she says husband so casually, so accepting.  
Jonny leans his head on the wall, emotional tears filling his eyes.  
"I love you." she adds.  
"Love you too, ma." he says.  
"Bye, sweetheart, give Patrick a hug for me."  
"Okay."  
"Bye." Jonny says and hangs up the phone. Jonny breathes in.  
"Oh boy..." he says as he shuts off the light and closes the door.  
The guys are all lined up, ready for the okay.  
Jonny nuzzles behind Kaner, leaning his head on his shoulder from behind but saying nothing.  
They head out. The puck drops. The time runs down. 10 minutes, 8 minutes, 6 minutes, 3, now Crawford is out of the net. Kaner's frustrated.  
The puck drops but the whistle is blown immedietly after as there are seven Hawks players on the ice. Jonny turns around, desperately to see who they call and wouldn't you know it, Kaner. He throws his stick at the boards in frustration.  
"Fuck!" He yells. The refs group and discuss the call.  
Jonny takes the opportunity to talk to Kaner, he pushes him against the boards.  
"Kaner, don't do that. It'll just get you in more trouble. Just take it. Okay?" Jonny says seriously not wanting to add misconduct or anything else to the long list of penalties the Hawks have already received this game.  
"You wont be disappointed in me?" Kaner says, sympathetically.  
Jonny is shocked. But before he can answer, the linesmen pushes him into the box.  
Kaner shakes his head at Jonny.  
What the fuck does that mean!?  
Jonny tries to remain focused but totally loses the draw and hands it off to Krug who carries the puck to center ice, Chara nails Jonny pretty good and he is knocked belly down, he sees Torey shoot and and the goal light glow.  
Jonny lays his head on the ice.  
"Shit." he whispers silently to himself before getting up.  
The Bruins celly while most of the Hawks are leaning their heads on the wall.  
Jonny heads over to Crawford and fist bumps him, even though he wasn't even on the ice (obviously).

 

The buzzer times for the end of the game. The Bruins gather and line up for the respective hand shake. Jonny and Chara, captains, lead. Some of the guys hug eachother, past teammates, Olympic mates, or even just to say good game. That was just hockey and they all knew it. 

 

The crowd cheers for the Hawks as they raise their sticks to them. It makes Jonny feel good to know how loyal they are but he knows how rough tonight is going to be. 

 

Jonny tears off his gear while Q nails them, he knew there was no getting out of it. I think he took some sympathy on Kaner as his lecture was short and loud but not threatening.  
Jonny goes to talk to Bergy for a few minutes, they bunked together at the last Olympics and are pretty good buddies.  
Kaner on the other hand shut down in his cubby, skates on and all. The guys slowly dribbled out, patting him on the shoulder and eventually he was left all alone. Jonny and Patrice spend a good half an hour catching up. He asks about Kaner but Jonny just gives him a low key 'doing well.' and the two part their separate ways.  
Jonny assumes Kaner is already dressed and waiting in the hummer but when he goes to grab his things, there he is.  
He looks up at Jonny, sad.  
Jonny sits down, straddling his feet.  
"I'm sorry, Kaner." he says, untying his skates.  
"I don't even care, Jonny."  
"It was a rough game for all of us." he says.  
"Not about that." Kaner says openly.  
Jonny wonders but doesn't ask, who knows where those reporters are nowadays.  
"Come on, lets get home, bud."  
Kaner lets Jonny do most of the work, clearly depressed.  
Jonny pulls Kaners jersey over his head, unvelcros his shoulder pads and takes off his shin guards.  
Kaner helps in taking off his breezers and then sits just in his leggings and muscle shirt in the steamy locker room. Jonny pulls a hoodie on over Kaner and throws his sweatpants at him. Kaner seems oddly content with this whole situation.  
Jonny drags Kaner out the back way, not wanting to face any reporters.  
They jog around the rink and get in the hummer.  
Jonny fires it up and they drive home like they're in fast and furious, though there isn't a particular reason to.  
Jonny pulls the car all the way into the driveway and jumps out. He unlocks the door and Kaner tags behind him.  
They kick off their shoes and flip on the lights. Kaner looks sad, Jonny knows he has to talk to him but how?

 

Kaner plops himself down on the couch. Its pushing midnight, Jonny figures might as well just get him to bed and avoid even more awkwardness then he knows there will be already.  
"Come on, lets go to bed." Jonny says holding a hand out to Kaner. He takes it, reluctantly.  
"We have to shower." Kaner says, logically.  
Like Jonny didn't know that. 

 

Normally, showering together would be a recipe for some super weird, kinky, and hot sex but Jonny knows Kaner isn't up for it so he doesn't even try.  
Jonny and Kaner climb into the bed, it's icy cold on their hot skin.  
Jonny wraps up next to Kaner and turns the light off before starting.  
"Kaner?" he asks.  
"Yeah?" he replies.  
"What did you mean at the rink today?"  
"Huh?"  
"When you said 'none of it matters.'?"  
"I don't know..." Kaner ponders the idea.  
"I guess, after we talked today...I just- It just doesn't..." he adds.  
"Kaner, playing in the NHL is all you ever wanted..."  
"No, Jonny, it wasn't. It was a dream and I am grateful everyday that It came true but you just don't get it..." Kaner sighs.  
"I know Kaner, the wanna be loved thing but I thought you said..." Jonny still is confused and doesn't know what to say.  
"I just don't think I can do it anymore." Kaner says.  
"Do what?"  
"Any of it." Kaner says seriously.  
Jonny turns on the light.  
"Patrick, don't do this, please, I know something is wrong. Please tell me." Jonny begs, looking him dead in the eyes.  
"Jonny..." Kaner sits up.  
"Kaner, if we are going to be serious with eachother, we have to be honest, you can tell me."  
Kaner bites his lip.  
"Please." Jonny says.  
"I just want it back..." Kaner says, flushed.  
"Want what back...?" Jonny asks concerned.  
"My childhood..." Kaner looks at his legs.  
Jonny doesn't exactly know how to respond, he can't get his childhood back. Jonny has always pretty much always taken care of Kaner, cooked for him, driven for him, cuddled with him, kissed him goodnight, how can it get anymore in depth than that?  
Then Jonny gets an idea, it's crazy, it's weird, it's far-fetched...but it just might work....

"Kaner..." Jonny says, bracing himself for what he is about to say.  
Kaner looks at him, almost sorrowfully.  
"Kaner...what if...I could gpive you back your childhood...?"  
"What?"  
"Like, If I raised you..."  
"Re-raised you." Jonny corrects himself.  
Kaner gives him a half confused half horrified look.  
"I know it wont be the same but you shouldn't have to grow up looking back on that, you're worth so much more than that, Kaner, and I want to show you and give you what you deserve and if this is what you want..." Jonny says seriously.  
"You'd really do that for me?" Kaner asks lightening up a little.  
"I'd do anything for you, Kaner."  
Kaner smiles at Jonny. Silently agreeing. Jonny is nervous, he has no idea how he is going to do this but he assumes Kaner will only hold up for a few weeks, he can handle that and if it means fixing Kaners broken past, it'll be worth it. He already raises Kaner as it is, how much different can it be?  
The next morning, Jonny wakes up before Kaner.  
So be a daddy to Kaner?  
Jonny thinks back to what his dad used to do. He used to pick him up from bed and carry him to the kitchen and make him breakfast, but Jonny already does that...how can he step it up? Jonny thinks harder, younger. His mom used to read to his little brother when he first woke up in the mornings while rocking him in a chair. He was probably only a year old or so at the time but Jonny thinks Kaner wants it all, so he should start there, right?  
Jonny knows how awkward this is going to be but he has to do it-right?  
Jonny rests his hand on Kaners bicep.  
"Hey, buddy. Time to wake up." He rubs it lightly.  
Kaners eyes droop open. Jonny smiles softly.  
"Morning, sleepyhead." Jonny says.  
"Morning." Kaner says, nuzzling deep into his side.  
"How did you sleep?" Jonny asks.  
Kaner shrugs his shoulders.  
"You want some breakfast?" Jonny asks in a sweet tone. Kaner seems super complacent with the whole situation already.  
He nods his head. Jonny stands up and holds his arms open for Kaner, who jumps into them. Jonny balanced Kaner on his hip.  
"Pancakes or waffles?" Jonny asks, bouncing down the stairs.  
"Waffles." Kaner says, laughing.  
Jonny throws Kaner down on the couch. He turns on SpongeBob, which normal Kaner watches anyway.  
Jonny throws a blanket on top of Kaner.  
He sits in the crease of his legs.  
"Waffles it is then!" Jonny exclaims.  
He kisses Kaner on the head and tickles his feet, which are sticking off the end of the two seat couch.  
Kaner giggles.  
Jonny walks into the kitchen and starts throwing ingredients into a bowl. He mixes it and thinks. How can he make this more 'babyfied'?  
Chocolate chips? It makes Jonny cringe even thinking about it but he does it anyway.  
He brings Kaner a big stack on a plate.  
"Here, babe."  
Kaner looks surprised but doesn't question it.  
"Thanks, J."  
Jonny sits next to him and tries not to think about all the calories this is packing on. Kaner definitely noticed but again, doesn't say anything.  
"So what do you wanna do today, bud?" Jonny asks, knowing the guys have a day off.  
Kaner shrugs.  
"Maybe just hang around. I'm not feelin too hot." He says, stuffing his mouth with pancakes.  
That is completely un-Kaner-like. He never just wants to sit here.  
Jonny decides to make a joke because that's what Kaner would do.  
"Maybe its from all those sugary pancakes." Jonny laughs, poking his stomach.  
Kaner puts the plate down, half full, and shakes his head.  
"No I just feel kinda nauseous."  
Big word for Kaner.  
Jonnys face grows more serious.  
"Are you okay?" He asks  
"Fine, just feel kind of icky." Kaner says setting his hand on his stomach.  
Jonny snuggles in closer to him and pulls up his shirt, rubbing his bare belly.  
"Well maybe you just need a hot bath."  
Kaner loves baths, Jonny thinks its disgusting to sit there in your own dirt but he isn't about to say that to Kaner.  
Kaner smiles at Jonny, still looking comfortable with the situation. Of course things haven't changed that much yet.  
Jonny guides Kaner up to the bathtub and puts him in.  
Jonny sits on the floor, watching him. Kaner is babbling but all Jonny can see is his Dick between his legs. Kaner doesn't even notice he's looking. But come on, its been days. Jonny knows how to control himself though.  
Kaner talks about some movie he watched on TV, then about some person he saw downtown, mindless babbling, splishing in the water.  
Jonny just grins and nods.  
Jonny grabs Kaner a towel as he steps out. Jonny takes another and playfully dries his hair. Kaner ties the other around his waist and walls to the bedroom.  
He sits down and lets Jonny pick an outfit for him.  
Jonny grabs Kaners ninja turtles pajama pants and a black V neck shirt with a tiny Hawks logo on the arm, they go oddly well together, but wasn't go well with Hawks apparel?  
And of course, Jonnys favorite, the tightey whiteys. Kaner would die if anyone but Jonny knew he wore those. That's why he always wears spandex in the locker room but they have better support than boxers. Half the guys on the team wear them but Kaner has always been shy about that. He didn't even tell Jonny til they'd been dating for three months. Jonny loves everything about Kaner anyway though.  
"Feel better?" Jonny asks after Kaner is all settled.  
"Little bit." Kaner says, sounding a little off.  
"Wanna go watch a movie?" Kaner asks after.  
"Sure." Jonny agrees, obviously.  
Jonny wraps his arm around Kaners shoulders and walks with him down the stairs.  
Jonny practically shoves him on the couch.  
"What do ya wanna watch?" Jonny asks, shuffling through DVDs.  
"Whatever." Kaner says clinching his stomach.  
Jonny pops in To Kill a Mockingbird. Kaner loves the movie though it almost always puts him to sleep, which mother-knows-best-Jonny, thinks would be a good thing.  
Kaner asks Jonny stupid questions about the time period. He admires how brave Scout is, how she isn't afraid of anything, even being the youngest, and Jem, who is always protective of his little sister but is reliable and responsible, and of course Atticus, who knows to fight for whats right. All things Kaner has struggled with.  
Kaner snuggled up on Jonny. Sitting between his legs, head leaned on Jons chest. His arms, wrapped around Kaners biceps. He felt completely enveloped, cared for, protected, loved.  
Jonny stroked his tummy over his shirt, he could feel it gargling, of course the one day he doesn't take a subtle approach to the morning meal. Kaner should be grateful.  
As called, by the Tom Robinson trial, Kaner is knocked out. He has shifted a bit, now his head is awkwardly between Jonnys chest and armpit and his right leg is caressed over Jomnys knee, danging above the ground. Jonny isn't about to move though.  
He closes his eyes and leans his head back. He listens to the movie the best he can but zones out eventually. Kind od drifting off but one hand continues to rub Kaners belly.  
He wakes up to the annoying, repetitive mainscreen music. He has no idea how long its been playing but he is surprised he slept through any of it. He shuts off the Tv completly.  
Kaner is still knocked out. He snores with every inhale. A sound Jonny can't sleep without anymore.  
Kaner starts to shift. Jonny holds completely still.  
Kaner shuffles but doesn't wake up. Jon is somewhat grateful but the cramp in his thigh isn't.  
He debates what to do.  
Finally the pain is too much and Jonny shuts his leg out from under Kaners butt.  
He moans as it cringes in his muscles.  
Kaner just flops down on the couch. Jonny stands up, looking at him. His face is kind of red and his hot body makes Jonny belive he has a fever.  
Jonny throws a blanket down over him and walks to the other room. He takes some time to call his mom, who asks about Kaner but doesn't say much else. Jonny tells her everything Kaner told him, except their whole...deal...but she said she suspected all along.  
Jonny spends nearly 45 minutes talking to her, poking his head constantly through the door to make sure Kaner is sleeping still.  
"Soup and smoothies, Jonny. No ice cream though." She says happily as she is about to hang up.  
"What?" Jonny questions.  
"Sugar, salt, hot, cold. Trust me."  
"No ice cream, though. Dairy upsets the stomach."  
Jonny laughs, she knows.  
"Love you, baby." She says proudly.  
"Love you mah." Jonny says then hangs up the phone.  
Dairy free smoothies and salty soup huh?  
Well if Jonny is gonna play Kaners mom, might as well go all out right?  
Jonny throws some powder soup on the stove, the kind you just add water and cooked chicken to. Then some ice and mixes of fruits in the blender. He puts in a little extra sugar so Kaner will drink it.  
Jonny makes two plates and walks into the living room. It's 2, a weird time to have a meal but oh well.  
Jonny sets the tray down on the coffee table, next to the cold, mushy pancakes. He takes them into the kitchen then comes back. He's never felt more like a 1960's housewife. Might as well get an apron.  
"Kaner?" Jonny nudges his shoulder.  
Kaners eyes open in tiny slits.  
"Hey, buddy." Jonny says softly.  
"How you feelin'?" He asks.  
Kaner groans, his body popping under the blanket.  
He just shakes his head as he sits up.  
"You up to eating something?" Jonny asks as he settles back into the couch. "I-I don't know J, I'm kinda sore."  
"A little bit, please?" Jonny convinces. Kaner takes a few small sips of the soup and takes the smoothie and leans back into the couch.  
Jonny does the same and wraps his arm around Kaners shoulder. Kaner lays his head on Jonnys shoulder.  
"I think I have the flu..." Kaner says, hunching over.  
"It's goin around." Jonny says. Four of the guys have it. They will probably all get it sooner or later.  
Kaner clutches his stomach.  
"You okay?" Jonny asks, setting his drink down.  
"I think I have to throw up." Kaner saya with wide eyes.  
Jonny jumps up. He takes Kaner under the arm and hobbles him to the guest bathroom, the only one on the first floor.  
Tbeyre pushing through the doorway as Kaner starts hurling. He falls to the ground. Jonny clenches his eyes closed, not wanting to see what's coming out.  
He keeps a hand rested on Kaners back.  
After a good three minutes he finally stops, breathing hard. Jonny opens his eyes. A mix of mushy pancakes and red smoothie. The smell is enough to make Jonny wanna puke himself.  
Kaner is whimpering as he shifts so he is sitting almost criss-cross on the floor, vomit dribbled down his shirt.  
Jonny, half self habitually, half self consciously, holds his arms out.  
"Come here, Kaner." He says as he lifts Kaner up to his chest.  
He links his hands under Kaners butt, supporting him. Kaners legs dangle and he leans his head on Jonnys shoulder, completely exausted. Jonny is used to carrying him around but he seems extra heavy today.  
He treads up the stairs, all those weight classes Kaner didn't go to are paying off.  
He puts him down on the bed. Kaner groans in pain, though he loves it when Jonny takes care of him.  
"Here, get this off." Jonny says, gripping each side of his shirt, careful not to touch the puke. He pulls it off Kaner. Even his body is burning red.  
Jonny pulls back the covers. Kaner slides in.  
"I'll be right back." Jonny says, running out of the room. He grabs an ice pack and a cold water bottle.  
He slides the ice pack under Kaners neck and puts the water bottle on the nightstand.  
"Sorry about the throw-up, Jonny, I will clean it up later." He says, sounding guilty.  
"No, no, I will handle it. Don't worry, okay?" Jonny says, leaning down so he is face to face with him.  
Kaner half smiles at him.  
"Just try to get some sleep." Jonny says.  
Kaner doesn't say anything but agrees.  
Jonny kisses him on his forehead.  
"Love you." Jonny says.  
"I love you." Kaner says back, nuzzing himself in.  
Jonny walks out And closes the door. He can smell the vomit from here, thanks for the advise, mom.  
Jonny puts down the stairs. He doesn't even look at the bathroom as he goes into the kitchen. He grabs the dish gloves and a bucket and four rags. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door to the living room.  
He walks slowly to the room, its splattered everywhere.  
He kneels down, sure not to touch it. Surprisingly it doesnt actually affect him much once he starts. He cleans it up then lysols the floor.  
Jonny decides he has to take a shower after that. He peels off all his clothes and throws them in the laundry room, walking through the house completly naked.  
He steps into his own bathroom and turns the water on hot. He lets it run over him. He thinks about jacking since he knows he isn't going to get any for a good few weeks but decides Kaner could hear and that's just awkward.  
Jonny washes twice and then turns it off. He towel dries his hair and puts his sweatpants on. He goes downstairs and turns on his own show. CSI, Law and Order, all the things Kaner never let's him watch.  
Jonny spends the night chilling, he hears Kaner get up to go to the bathroom but he never comes down.  
At about 10:30, Jonny goes upstairs. Kaner is sprawled out on the bed. Jonny doesn't have the heart to move him so he sits in the lazy boy that Kaner insisted on having. He reads sometimes.  
'The Boys of Winter' is sitting on the floor next to it. Jonny picks it up. 1980 US Olympics, yeah yeah. Jonny has never obviously been thrilled with the story but he cracks it open anyway.  
Not long after he opens the book, Kaner starts to squirm.  
Jonny litterally doesn't notice.  
Kaner sits up and steps out of the bed and its only then does Jonny pick his head up.  
"Hey." He says. Kaner doesn't say a word, just climbs onto Jonnys lap.  
"Still a little under the weather, huh?" Jonny says, stroking his hair.  
"I feel yucky." Kaner says whining, rightfully though.  
"I'm sorry, babe, I really am."  
"Read it outloud." Kaner says resting his head on Jonnys chest.  
Jonny debates that for a minute but like usual does what Kaner asks.  
He starts reading. Talking about Ken Morrow, then Dave Silk, players and faces Jonny knows well. Good guys but he still doesn't feel right in his roots to be studying about them but Kaner absolutely loves the Miracle. It just reminds him anything can happen and everything is unpredictable. Jonny never understood, until now.  
Kaner moves to grab a blanket from the bed. He lays it nicely over he and Jon. Jon continues. He rocks back and fourth softly in the chair, Kaner snuggled up on his lap, head on his chest. In page breaks, he will rub Kaners back, checking to make sure he is still awake. He reads from page 7-135, nearly two hours, probably the first time I'm a year he has been quiet that long. Kaner finally passes out. It's past midnight.  
Jonny sets the book down and adjusts Kaner into his arms and lays him on his side of the bed. He litterally lays like a rock. Jonny nezzles into the other side, making sure Kaner is covered up.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispers though he knows he is passed out.  
"Love you."  
Then Jonny falls asleep.  
The next morning Jonny wakes up to Kaner nuzzled into his side. He has some color back in his face but his lips are still dry and chapped, poor little guy. Jonny picks up his phone, it's game day so several of the guys text Jonny asking about plays because, frankly, nobody ever wants to talk to Q. He ignores them this morning. He wiggles out of bed and walks down the stairs. It still smells like reeking vomit. Jonny lysols the room again.  
Kane starts down the stairs.  
"Hey" he says, his voice still groggy.  
"Hey, love." Jonny says back.  
"How are you feelin'?" He adds.  
"Meh."  
Jonny doesnt say anything. Kaner walks over and falls into him.  
Jonny wraps his strong arms around him and kisses the top of his head.  
"Want me to call Q for you?" Jonny asks.  
"Why?"  
"Tell him you're out tonight..."  
"I'm fine." Kaner says harshly.  
Jonny laughs.  
"Kaner you've had a rough couple nights, I don't want you playing."  
"I'm 22 years old, Jonathan, I think I can make my own decisions." He says seriously.  
"Not a chance." Jonny squeezes him.  
"Are you being serious?" Kaner asks up to him.  
"Dead." Jonny says.  
"Ugh."  
"I only want what's best for you, you little bastard." Jonny snorts.  
"I know." Kaner says reluctantly.  
"You're a good kid." Jonny kisses his head again.  
"You're a good mom." Kaner huffs.  
Jonny can't help but laugh.  
Maybe this will be a shorter process than Jonny had originally thought.  
Boy was Jonny wrong. After a follow up loss to New Jersey, Kaner came home feisty and frantic. Ovi scored two more goals in Ottawa tonight, putting Kaner right back where he was.  
"Kaner, calm down." Jonny says catching the door Kaner slammed.  
"It's so Fucking frustrating." He throws his way through the house.  
"Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't even play."  
"Well maybe I Fucking should've!" He yells.  
"Please." Jonny says in his normal tone.  
"Well somebody wouldn't let me. Who knows, that might cost us the cup."  
Jonny stops chasing him. He felt really hurt by that. He has never seen Kaner throw a tantrum like that. Maybe this whole plan isn't working out so well after all.  
Jonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and walks back into the living room, calmly.  
"I'm sorry." Kaner says walking over to Jonny who is near throw punching him at the moment.  
"That was really unnecessary." Jonny says, backing away as Kaner tried to hug him.  
Jonny flips around and heads up the stairs.  
"Jonny no, I really, I didn't mean it." He stands at the bottom of the stairs.  
Jonny ignores him and walks into their bedroom.  
Kaner tags behind.  
"Please, don't be mad. I'm sorry Jonny." He says in the doorway, a little standoffish.  
"Why would you say that?" Jonny says angrier now.  
Kaner says something that throws him off guard.  
"I trust you."  
Jonny does a double take, already preparing his ammo for round two.  
"Well—wait, what?" Jonny stops.  
"I trust you." Kaner steps closer slowly, likes he is coming up on a wild animal.  
"I...um..." Jonny can't find any words.  
"I'm sorry, JJ, I really am. I just, I do that when I'm scared and upset. It's nothing personal." Kaner explains.  
"You've never done that..." Jonny questions.  
"Well, I have always been afraid if I do certain things around you...you'd...." He stops.  
"Leave?" Jonny finishes.  
Kaner closes his mouth and nods.  
"You know better than that, Kaner." Jonny says almost nervously.  
Kaner sent a sorrowful look at Jonny. I guess when Kaner said he wanted a real childhood, he didn't only mean the good parts.  
Jonny takes off all his clothes and steps in the shower. But the hot water still can't brush away all the checks from that nasty game.  
Jonny washes his hair and shaves his face.  
He opens the door, steam fills the hallway.  
All the lights are on.  
"Patrick?" Jonny asks into blank air.  
No answer.  
"Kaner?" Jonny walks downstairs.  
Still no answer.  
Jonny shuts off the lights as he walks through the empty rooms.  
After making a full run of the house, a lump had filled in Jonnys throat but was lifted when he walked into the bedroom and Kaner was passed out on the bed.  
Jonny steps closer. He is cuddling with Jonnys undershirt. It might have just been laying on the bed, Jonny isn't sure but either way it's still adorable. Kaner can't sleep without holding onto something. Probably a thing from his childhood.  
Jonny snaps a picture and sends it to all the guys. Let's let that get on the Internet. Sorry not sorry. Jonny thinks.  
Jonny shuts off the main light and just turns on the lamp. He gets under the covers. Kaner, sleeping, takes Jonnys hand and presses it against his chest. Jonny leans over and kisses his forehead. Kaner smiles.  
"I love you." Jonny whispers. And to his surpise, Kaner says it back.  
The two fall asleep quickly.  
Jonny knows they fly out tomorrow but he isnt sure how well that is going to work out. Sick Kaner, airplane? Jonny knows he will go weather he plays or not.  
Jonny wakes up at 6:30 the next morning. Kaner isn't in the bed but its still warm, leading Jonny to believe he is either in the kitchen or in the bathroom. Jonny hears the toilet flush. Bathroom.  
Kaner comes and snuggles back into the bed before he knows Jonny is awake. He is startled when he notices his open eyes.  
"Thanks for waking me up." Jonny says jokingly.  
"Emergencies Emergencies, J-man."  
Jonny cuddles closer to Kaner.  
"So are you playing today?" Jonny asks.  
"Do I have a choice?" Kaner says wisely.  
"To my preference, no. But like you said, you're 23. What am I gonna do?" Jonny says mimicking Kaner from a fea nights ago.  
"Wouldn't wanna upset my Jonny." He says sarcastically but Jonny laughs anyway.  
"Smart ass." Jonny says, still laughing.  
Kaner doesnt end up playing that night. The Hawks win 4-3 so everyone is pretty stoked.  
Jonny continues to play the 'raise Kaner' game whicg is interesting to find out that isnt much different from thier average routine.  
"Jonny?" Kaner says as Jonny and him are getting into bed one night.  
"Yeah?" Jonny replies.  
"I don't think this whole thing is working."  
Jonny is confused. Kaner complies.  
"I mean, the whole like childhood thing."  
"I know..." Jonny says truthfully.  
"I mean. I love it but it's just not, ya know."  
Jonny does know and he is relieved to hear he can drop that act. But only for a split second.  
"I wanna go deeper."  
Jonny nearly chokes when that comes out of Kaners mouth.  
"What does that mean..." Jonny is almost scared to ask.  
"Figure it out, J." Kaner teases as he turns the light off.  
Jonny thinks all night. What the hell could he be talking about. Obviously Jonny can't breast feed the kid. What else is there. 

 

Jonny lays awake thinking about what he could have possibly meant by that. Jonny already feeds him, carries him around, cuddles with him. 

 

He is almost asleep when he gets an insane thought.  
He can't mean like binkys and bottles and stuff? Jonny thinks looking up at the dim room. Only that's exactly it. And Jonny is worried now.

 

The next morning Kaner wakes up, looking rather demonic, like he is expecting Jonny to do something, only Jonny is rather scared of what Kaner is expecting. 

 

It must show.  
"What's wrong?" Kaner says after a moment.  
"Nothing." Jonny says, trying to act casual.  
Kaner tilts his head and makes his 'yeah, right' face.  
"What!?" Jonny asks.  
"Somethin's up, Toes!" Kaner says, purposefully mispronouncing his last name.  
"Nope..." Jonny says, even though he and Kaner both know that something is wrong. Very wrong. Jonny knows he can't handle what's coming. 

 

Jonny plays the day off as casually as possible. Kaner eventually relents and explains what he was implying to Jonny. And he was spot on. Jonny shivers. He can't handle that. He really can't. 

 

After Kaner mindlessly babbles for 20 minutes, Jonny starts getting angry. Kaner can't honestly expect him to do all of that? He is his boyfriend, not his mother. Sure it is part of this whole game but that's literally raising him. 

 

"You know what, Kaner?" Jonny says sharply.  
Kaner looks at him since this is the first time he has said a word this whole time.  
"What?" he asks naïvely.  
"Kaner, we tried this your way. Now it's time to try it mine."  
Kaner gets the same look Jonny had when he woke up last night. Terrified.  
"Dare I even ask?" Kaner says.  
"Just wait til tonight, Kaner." Jonny now smiles, evilly.  
Jonny gets up and walks downstairs. Kaner sits on the bed. Half regretting his decision.  
Jonny throws his sandals on and heads to the store. Kaner watches him leave in his hummer.  
Jonny walks in and heads straight to the baby section. He grabs a three pack of binkys, two bottles, and several random, miscellaneous toys.  
Then he heads over to the adult cosmedicts section. Boy is he gonna get some questions if this leaks. He can already see the caption:  
'Hawks star Jonathan Toews, buying baby necessities and adult diapers?'  
But if Jonny gave two shits about the media, he wouldn't be in the NHL.  
Besides, he is gonna have some fun tonight.  
The last thing he picks up is a pair of teenage girl footie PJ's. They are batman though. So close enough. 

 

Jonny shuffles quickly through the store. The cashier gives him a weird look but luckily doesn't recognize him. Thank God. 

 

Jonny drives home, feeling oddly determined and anxious. He isn't sure weather it is because he is excited to do this or just get it over with.  
It's nearly dark by the time he pulls up the the little house. Somehow that makes this slightly less awkward.  
He grabs the sacks and walks through the door. Kaner is sitting on the couch, waiting.  
"Where the hell did you run off to?" he asks like Jonny hadn't already told him.  
"Doesn't matter. Were gonna have some fun tonight, Kaner." Jonny says showing him the bag.  
"What..." Kaner asks nervously.  
Jonny sits down next to him and puts the bag on his lap. He half hopes after Kaner looks through it he will back out of the whole plan in general but at least this will hopefully get some kinky play if not ending his cock drought. 

 

Kaner looks though the bag.

 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kaner asks.  
"Positive." Jonny says harder than he probably should have.  
Kaner smiles and so does Jonny, though Jonny still isn't sure weather they have the same idea in mind or not. 

 

At 9 that night, Jonny took up the same routine.  
Jonny feeds Kaner dinner, as usual, He puts him in the bath and lets him tell Jonny about his day, as usual and washes his hair for him, as usual.  
Jonny pulls Kaner out of the bathtub, drying him off all over. Kaner giggles as the towel rubs his sides and between his legs. Jonny can feel it. 

 

"Come on." He says, taking one hand and leading a naked Kaner down the hall to the bedroom. 

 

Jonny practically pushes Kaner on the bed.  
"Things are gonna get weird up in here, are you sure you're ready?" Jonny asks, holding one of the diapers in his hand. 

 

"I was born ready." Kaner says. 

 

Though Jonny doesn't think he realized he just made the best pun ever. 

 

Jonny, somehow not feeling even the slightest bit awkward, slides the diaper on over Kaners tiny legs. They don't have the side straps, just elastic, but Jonny plays the game with it anyway. Somehow this all comes totally natural. 

 

Kaner sits still, letting Jonny do all the work. 

 

"There we go!" he says as he pulls it up around his waist.  
Jonny grabs the Pajamas and rips off the tag. 

 

"Batman?" he asks.  
Kaner smiles, laying down on his back. 

 

Jonny puts them on his feet then pulls him up and puts it on his torso.  
"Stand up." he says.  
He zips it up. They fit him perfectly. It's actually hilarious how Kaner actually looks like a 2 year old right now. 

 

It's nearly 10:30 but nowhere near bedtime. Jonny hopes, anyway. 

 

"Wanna read a book?" Jonny says, making sure to be completely patient, giving Kaner both the baby and adult baby experience.  
"Yeah." Kaners eyes light up.  
Jonny goes and sits down in the lazy boy in the corner.  
Kaner grabs a small blanket from the closet and goes over to Jonny. Jonny opens his arms, inviting him in.  
Kaner sits down on his lap sideways. He leans his head on Jonnys upperchest, and pulls his feet up. Jonny waits until he is situated and picks up 'The boys of Winter'. He picks up where they left off. He reads, slowly rocking back and fourth. Jonny reads for a good hour. Kaner almost drifts off a few times but Jonny keeps going.  
Jonny shuts the book and picks Kaner up. He lays Kaner in the bed.  
Jonny shuts off the main light, leaving just the little lamp light on.  
Jonny slowly starts unzipping Kaners sleeper, he goes along with it. So they were on the same page. Yes.  
Jonny takes it off slowly. He also takes off the diaper. It's dry, obviously. Even Kaner wouldn't go that far on the first night. 

 

Jonny shuts off the lamp now. He doesn't need light for what's about to go down.  
He lays Kaner down. He kisses his neck slowly. He sucks his collarbone. Can't have any hickeys in obvious places. Jonny can feel Kaner start to sweat.  
"You're so sexy." he says, teasing one of his nipples with the end of his fingertip.  
"Oh yeah?" Kaner says in a sexy voice.  
"Yeah." Jonny says, letting his hand go lower.  
He strokes Kaners dick. He can feel it getting harder with every wave.  
"You know, it's been a while." Jonny says.  
"What do you say?"

 

"You lead, I'll follow." Kaner says so comfortably it's almost creepy. 

 

Jonny pulls him off the bed and pushes him against the wall.  
He wastes no time.  
He bends down and crouches on his knees.  
He starts fondeling Kaners dick. He cradles his ball sack in one hand, pulsing tiny squeezes that make him twitch. Kaner runs his hands through Jonnys hair, tugging gently.  
Jonny pops the end right in his mouth. He starts pushing the rest with his free hand. He can feel Kaner tense.  
"Relax." He pants, just taking his mouth off for a second before latching on again.  
Kaner tries but Jonny is pounding him so hard.  
Kaner tries to hold his cum as long as he can. His dick is shaking.  
Jonny, anxiously, goes harder, faster. He bites down gentely. That's it. A huge spash of white liquid drizzles down Jonnys throat. Toews the swallower. 

 

Jonny doesn't slow down though. He just flips Kaner 180 and stands up.  
"This might hurt." Jonny says as he swings his dick all the way up Kaners ass. Kaner literally screams. Yeah it hurt. But in a good way.  
Jonny starts swaying. He holds Kaners shoulders toward his chest, keeping him upright.  
Jonny plays with Kaners meat too. Kaner cant control himself. More white cum slishes all over the floor.  
"You dirty little bastard." Jonny whispers in his ear as he pulls his dick out.  
He shoves Kaner back on the bed. This time they are facing eachother on their sides. Jonny tries to play with Kaner some more but Kaner interrupts him.  
"No, Toews, it's my turn." 

 

Jonny lays back with an accepting face.  
Kaner climbs on top of his legs. He grips Jons rock with both hands and starts beating.  
Jonny moans, loud. 

 

Kaner spits on his hand and keeps going on his still dry penis. 

 

"Come on Jonny, almost there." He says as he speeds up.  
Jonny lets out a huge moan and totally sprays cum all over Kaner. The moment he does, Kaner stops and jumps on him. Making out with him. One hand on the back of his head. Lips pressed hard. Kaners tongue teases Jonnys lips, then his neck.  
Eventually, Kaner has to stop. He can't breath. He lays down on his back, panting. Jonny is even a little out of breath, which means it was 10 out of 10 sex. 

 

Jonny lets Kaner calm down for a second. Totally satisfied, he grabs the pajamas again, time to finish the job.  
He pulls the diaper up on Kaner and puts his PJs back on. 

 

Its past one, Kaner looks at him through exhausted slits of his eyes.  
"Here." Jonny says, popping one of the binkys in his mouth. It's not really a surprise that he keeps it in. 

 

Jonny climbs in next to him. The bed is damp with sweat but their both too tired to care.  
Jonny pulls Kaner in close to him, cudding him. Though that's nothing out of the usual. 

 

Kaner falls asleep as soon as his head hits Jonnys arm. He giggles when he sees Kaner still has the pacifier in his mouth and looking way too content with it. He is so tempted to take a picture but the risk of it getting out is way too high. 

 

Jonny kisses Kaners head and falls asleep too. 

 

He wakes up at 10 am the next morning. They have drill practice at 2 and then a game tonight. 

 

He looks over at Kaner. He has hold of Jonnys hand, and has it cuddled under his chin between his own. He spit the binky out but still looks adorable. 

 

Jonny tries to move but finds himself stiff. Like super stiff. He pulls his hand away from Kaner who barely budges. 

 

Jonnys body cracks in twenty places. Geez last time he goes weeks without sex. 

 

Jonny stands up and finds out he has to pee pretty urgently. He fast walks to the bathroom. He has to dance a little bit to get his boxers down in time.  
He starts wetting himself, he pulls harder at his pants, one hand cradling his penis. Finally he gets them down far enough to start peeing in the toilet. He moans as his bladder deflates.  
"Damn." he says looking at himself.  
His underwear are soaked and there are drops of pee dribbling down his legs.  
"I thought I was playing the baby?" he hears a familiar voice say from the open door.  
Jonny looks over to see Kaner. He is not as embarrassed as he expected he would be though. 

 

"Yeah, well." Jonny says.  
Kaner laughs and kisses him on the mouth. Honestly, this happens more than Jonny would care to admit. He has never had a strong bladder. 

 

Kaner holds his hand as they go back to the bedroom. 

 

Kaner watches as Jonny cleans himself up. 

 

"Want some breakfast?" Jonny asks.  
"Or..." Jonny says walking to the corner where the bag is.  
"Does baby Kaner want a bottle?" Jonny says holding up the thing. 

 

"Is it bad if I say yes?" Kaner says after thinking for a moment. 

 

"No." Jonny says.  
They walk down the stairs. Jonny tells Kaner to sit down on the couch.  
He walks into the kitchen and cleans the bottle out.  
It is clear with green dinosaurs and a 'fast nipple' on it. Jonny can't help but giggle at that.  
He fills it up with grape juice since they were out of milk.  
He sit on the couch and hands it to Kaner. He looks at it for a second but lays on Jonnys lap with his head toward the TV. 

 

Jonny strokes his tummy as they watch Reba. A show neither of them really like but the only one they can mutually tolerate. 

 

Kaner sucks the bottle down pretty quickly. 

 

Jonny pats his back as a joke but Kaner-the little bastard-lets out a giant belch. 

 

"You're so obnoxious." Jonny says. 

 

"You're adorable, mommy." Kaner says sitting up on his lap.  
Jonny lets out a sigh since he knows they have to go to practice. 

 

Jonny smiles and kisses his lips. 

Kaner takes Jonny upstairs and they get ready for practice. Jonny cant help but laugh when Kaner can't figure out how to take off the diaper. So does Kaner. 

The guys head out, sworn on an oath that they tell no one. 

They are both soooo sore. They can barely move and some of the guys crack jokes but they play along. Better them knowing that than what they actually did. 

They came home from practice and Kaner wants to take a nap.  
"Want me to go with you?" Jonny asks not sure if this is part of the 'game'.  
"Yes." Kaner says though he doesn't actually catch on why Jonny wanted to know. 

The two go upstairs and cuddle in bed for a while and talk about the game.  
Jonny feeds stats on players. His robot game-day phase. 

He doesn't even notice Kaner had fallen asleep ten minutes ago before he stops. 

Jonny falls asleep too. 

They wake up an hour before the game starts. Pretty much technically when they were supposed to get there but they are late 95% of the time anyway so today is just another day, so they don't make a big fuss. 

They win the game 3-1, and both of the guys know what's coming. Victory kinky sex play. 

Jonny does the same thing he did last night.  
Bath, bed. Though this time, neither of them were as up for sex so Jonny just played good boy tonight. 

"Will you read to me?" Kaner asks after he gets in his footies. 

"Sure, buddy." Jonny sits in the chair. 

There are only around 10 pages left of the book but Jonny starts. 

Kaner gets comfortable, playing with Jonnys shirt. 

"The end." Jonny says even though obviously those words were not in there. 

"And their dreams all came true." Kaner says.  
"That's right, bud." Jonny says, setting the book down.  
They sit quietly for a few minutes before Kaner asks:  
"Jonny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you doing all of this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, why are you so willing to do this for me? I mean I know it's weird for you and all." Kaner asks obliviously. 

"Can I tell you a story?" Jonny asks  
Kaner nods, smiling. He nuzzles his head into Jonnys chest and takes one of his hands, ticking the back. Jonny has the other wrapped around his back. He rolls back and fourth softly in the lazy boy. 

Kner nuzzles into him, listening carefully. 

"See, Kaner, when I was a kid, I was always playing hockey. Everyday, I'd wake up at 4am and go play hockey for two hours before school, then three hours after. It became an obsession. My parents tried to convince me that I should enjoy those years but I knew what I wanted. I spent all my spare time there. In the winters, my buddies and I would head down to this little pond outside my house and play there until midnight. My parents would save me dinner. That was it. I didn't realize 'til I had to play hockey, on how much I missed out on. I never really had a childhood either. I didn't want one though. But Kaner, see, when I met you, you were that child. You didn't care what other people thought. You were loud and wild and crazy and that's what I love about you. You filled in all of those regrets and made them made sense. And I never would have expected you'd grown up the way you did. You were just so...passionate..."  
Jonny stops. 

"But I thought you had a perfect life, Jonny?" he says.  
"Well, Kaner, the difference is, I got everything I thought I wanted but it turns out, it wasn't even worth living until I met you.  
"Really?" Kaner asks as tears stream down from his eyes.  
"Really, Kaner. I just...you made my life complete, I wanted to make yours complete too."  
"Jonny, you don't make my life complete, you make my life worth wile."


End file.
